A multilayer ceramic capacitor has a multilayer structure in which dielectric layers and internal electrode layers are alternately stacked, and a pair of external electrodes that are formed on a surface of the multilayer structure and are electrically coupled to the internal electrodes that are extracted to the surface of the multilayer structure. A hydrogen may enter the multilayer structure in a plating process of the external electrodes or in a high temperature and high humidity condition. This causes proton conduction. And, degradation of insulating property may occur in the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
And so, there is disclosed a technology for suppressing hydrogen intrusion from an external electrode in a plating process (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-66783). There is disclosed a technology in which intrusion of water is suppressed by enlarging Si concentration of a margin region (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-29158). There is disclosed a technology in which intrusion of water is suppressed by covering a surface with sol-gel glass (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H04-266006).